More than a Dance
by The sweetheart
Summary: Yugi Mouto,a smart and intelligent kid. Known to put others before himself and ignore his needs. But there was one thing he couldn't deny. His craving, his drug, his drop-dead-gorgeous-sex-god choreographer. Puzzleshipping YYxY Lemon.


Hey, this one shot is triggered by a friend.  
We were coming back from dance class and she said this and booom a story. :D

Enjoy!~

_More than a dance_

Yugi Mouto,a smart and intelligent kid. Known to put others before himself and ignore his needs.  
But there was one thing he couldn't deny. His craving, his drug, his drop-dead-gorgeous-sex-god choreographer.

Amethyst eyes scanned their surroundings and settled on a figure typing away on his laptop. Rosy lips pulled into a smirk, but quickly faded and then a smile appeared. Small hands took the handle of the door and opened it.

"Hello Yami." he said happily. Crimson eyes looked up and a smile spread on the mans face.

"Hey Yugi, your early." the man said.

_'An hour early.' _Yugi thought.

Yugi scratched the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Well..last time I was almost late, so I thought I would go out a bit early and...yeah..." a small blush dusted his cheeks. Yami chuckled. Yugi quickly went down the stairs before he said something stupid.  
Passing the dance room, which was underground, he turned a corner and came to a door. Opening it he walked it. There was no one in the changing room, looking up his reflection stared back at him.  
Long star shaped, gravity defined hair, with purple tops, black hair in the middle and blond bangs framing his child like face.  
Yugi was short and appeared like a child, his true age didn't show. 17 years old and looked like a 14 year old.  
The changing room wasn't very big, on either side there were small wardrobes, further in the room two sinks covered by mirrors, on the right side there was a door which led to a bathroom and then here was another corner which led to two showers.  
Dropping his bag, he pulled out his training outfit,a tight shirt and baggy track suit bottoms. Putting them on and putting his bag in one of the wardrobes he locked it and opened the door. Music reached hie ears. Reaching the dance room he saw his choreographer dance, his muscular body moving like jelly and yet firmly. The small teen licked his lips.  
His choreographer looked a bit like him, but only at first glance. He had sharp features, four pack abs, straight figure, his hair looked a bit like Yugis, but only a bit.  
As the song finished the man was panting and his shirt was drenched in sweat, he removed his shirt exposing a scroll tattoo on his left ribcage.  
Yugi licked his lips following every movement. Yugi had had enough. One year he has been training with this person and every time Yami has brought him to the edge. He needed to do something, he might regret it later, but hey he was a teenager, sometimes his hormones got the better of him.

"Yami." crimson eyes looked up. Smiling at the teen said person pulled out of his bag a new shirt and put it on.

"Yes?"

"I think there is a problem with the sink in the changing room, could you come take a look?" Yugi asked calmly, not letting anythings slip.

"Um, ok sure." leaving the room they entered the mans changing room and Yami went to the sinks. Checking both sinks he found no problem.  
"I don't see a problem." Yami said and turned around only to be pushed back. Yugi stood in front of him on his tip-toes, his lips hovering just an inch away from his.

"Yugi wha-" his sentence was cut off as Yugi placed both his palms over his nipples, pressing down on them.

"Yami." the teen whispered, his eyes clouded with lust. Yami stared down at his student. Yugi, this person, nothing special, had manged from the moment he walked in his dance class to make his feel vulnerable. The teen was very shy with his dancing, but recently his moves had gotten bolder if there was some inappropriate touching he would do it, other times he would skip it.  
Yugi was just a teen and he was an adult at the age of 23. But it seems Yugi didn't think about this. Putting his hands on the teens hips he tried to move him away, but didn't succeed. The moment he put his hands on his hips, Yugi let out a groan. It very...Trailing his hands up Yugi gasped and groaned again.

"Yami" the teen whispered again, need evident in his voice. The choreographer licked his lips. Yugi had come a long way, from the unsure and skinny boy, he had become a more confidant man and had gained some muscles, he could feel the curves. Yugi slipped his hands under his shirt and Yami gasped. Suddenly he spun them around and pinned Yugi to the sink. Leaning down to he teens ear he nipped at it, earning a gasp.

"You little tease. You could just have said 'Yami fuck me.'" Yugi moaned at that. Was it really that simple?

"What do you want Yugi." amethyst eyes opened and blinked, looking up he was met by lust filled crimson ones.

"Yami...fuck me." he whispered and a deep blush spread across his cheeks. Yami smirked and leaned down.

"With pleasure." he purred which send pleasant shivers through the teens body.

**(Lemon start here)**

Leaning down he brushed his lips with Yugis and than started to kiss down the teens jaw. Yugi whined at the loss of Yamis lips over his. Reaching the pale neck he started to kiss all over, searching for a soft spot. A gasp escaped Yugis lips, Yami started to suck on the spot and the teen continued to gasp and moan. The hands on Yugis hips slipped behind him and over his cheeks. Yugi moaned louder and Yami chuckled. Grasping them he lifted Yugi and placed him on the edge of the sink. Slipping his hands under Yugis shirt, he started to pull it up. Once the shirt was out of the way Yami started to kiss down the pale chest and Yugi buried his hands in Yamis hair which looked a lot like his own. Star shaped, gravity defined hair, red tips, black hair in the middle, three blond bangs shooting up in his hair and some blond bangs framed his face.  
Reaching a nipple he swirled his tongue over it and started to suck on it.

"Yami." the teen screamed and moaned. Chuckling he let go of the nipple after it was hard and gave the other the same treatment. Kissing down he reached the teens navel and swirled his tongue around it Yugi moaned. Pulling back he looked at his work. Yugi was panting and hickeys littered his small body. Yami licked his lips and lifter Yugi up and pushed him against the mirror. The student gasped, the cold surface felt so good against his heated skin.  
Yami slipped his hand to Yugis hips and tugged in the teens bottoms. Yugi nodded and in one swift motion his bottoms and boxers were off. Yugi gasped as the cold air hit his heated skin, but also moaned. Looking up he saw that Yami a bit over dressed. Tugging at the shirt Yami chuckled.

"Impatient are we?"  
Yami moved back and slipped the shirt off and tossed it, than he pulled down his bottoms and boxers too. Going back to Yugi he cupped the boys cheeks and looked deep into his eyes. Suddenly their lips were on each other. Tongues fighting for dominance, hands all over their bodies. Yami lifted Yugi up and hooked his legs around his wrist. Braking the kiss he turned and saw there was soap at the corner of the sink. Well it was better than nothing. He grabbed the soap and squirted a generous amount in his hand. He started to spread it on his fingers, but small hands stopped him.

"Yami, please. I want you now." Yugi begged, his eyes heavily clouded with lust. Yami looked at him a bit worriedly.

"Yugi are you sure?"

"Oh, yes,please I want you inside me now." the teen said and looked deep into Yamis eyes. The choreographer nodded and coated his member. Slowly he started to push into Yugi who closed his eyes from the pain.

"Yugi if it hurts too much we can stop." Yami said, while rubbing soothing circles on Yugis hip. The teen shock his head. Yami kissed him on the forehead and continues to push. After a few minutes he was fully seated inside the teen. Both were panting and had a this layer of sweat. Yugi opened his eyes and blinked a couple of times to get rid of the tears.

"Yugi." said person looked up to meet very concerned crimson eyes.

"If there is too much pain we can stop." Yami said and cupped Yugis cheek, stroking it with his thumb. Yugi leaned into the touch and relaxed a bit.

"No, I'm okay, You can move." hearing that Yami let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. Just by being inside Yugi was maddening, he was clenching around him. Yami nodded and slowly pushed out than in. Both gasped at the friction. Slowly the pace quickened and Yugi screamed. Yami smirked at that and continued to hit Yugis prostate with every thrust.

"Yami...I...I'm going..." Yugi tried to warn his lover, but he couldn't think clearly from all the pleasure to form a sentence. Yami understanding the message grabbed Yugis member and started to pump it harshly.

"Ahh" the teen screamed and after a few more harsh pumps and trust Yugi came all over Yami hand. Not long after Yami followed, Yugis walls clamped down on him making him release.

**(End)**

Both panted and looked in each others eyes. Yugi slipped his feet from Yamis wrist, but the moment they touched the floor they gave out. Yami was quick to catch him.  
Yami hugged him tight as both panted. Leaning down he kissed Yigi tenderly and with passion. Braking the kiss, both looked in their eyes. Love was evident and so much passion.  
No words were needed.  
Both lovers held each other close, that was enough for them, to feel the other.

**A/N: **I'm sorry it was so lame, but I needed to get rid of it from my brain.  
I am never going to look the changing room the same way, ever again. (I used it how it is in real life)  
So you know it's 1:13am and I'm really tired. I had dance practice this evening and yeah...  
Anyway I haven't checked it so I'm really sorry if there are mistakes ^^"

Please comment ? ^^"


End file.
